


The Scenery behind Your Lenses

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: Ridiculous shits Meanie might do after becoming roomie [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hope they are doing fine though :(, I believe everyone needs more Meanie, M/M, Mingyu is whipped, Romance, So here I am translating my word vomit trying to save the world again, Wonwoo is also whipped, halp, they are so whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: “I mean…” Mingyu paused, as if he was still forming proper words. “It always bothers me that, although I have taken quite some photo of you, none of them turned out good enough.”The question, “Is that so?” Was already at the tip of Wonwoo’s tongue, before he suddenly pulled the break—He had kind of figured out what Mingyu would say next.“The real hyung looks so much bett—”And thanks to his precise prediction, Wonwoo was able to shut Mingyu up with his hand before the younger had finished his word. But being in such a rush to stop Mingyu, Wonwoo made no effort in controlling his strength, and making them both falling over on to the bed.——My otp working together means that we got a whole freaking magazine and various video clips. So why not.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Ridiculous shits Meanie might do after becoming roomie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142651
Kudos: 28





	The Scenery behind Your Lenses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [在你鏡頭後的風景](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676261) by [krkw_soratokuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu). 



> I mean, Meanie is like that one power couple making everyone's dream comes true.  
> Or whatever.  
> I definitely did not make an ugly sob. *sniffling* 
> 
> ・What might happened behind the Going Magazine  
> ・I am srsly considering making an AU verse with Photographer Gyu/Videographer Won

Between them, it was quite rare that Mingyu being the one to stay in their room and welcome Wonwoo back.

When Mingyu heard the door clicking, he raised his head shortly before turning back to work. “Hyung.” He curtly greeted.

Wonwoo didn't really mind, though. He being one of those who knew how busy Mingyu was recently. What actually took him by surprise was Mingyu didn't stay in the company to finish his work, but bringing it back to their room, even letting all those photos scatered across his bed — This wasn't something Mingyu, knowing for being an almost-neat-freak, would do.

He plugged his phone to the charger before taking seat next to Mingyu. With the younger’s shoulder looking inviting, Wonwoo didn’t hesitate to lay his head on it.

“I thought you were keeping these in the studio.”

Mingyu spared an eye toward Wonwoo, scratching his head with his left hand. “Will this bother you?”

The elder shook his head, then randomly picked up a photo.

“I always went to bed later than you anyway.” Wonwoo clarified. “I simply didn’t expect you can stand the fact that your bed now is a mess.”

“I’m not a neat freak.” Mingyu pouted, with his retort not actually working. Wonwoo only lift one his eyebrows, not even trying to keep on asking.

Knowing that there is no use to defend himself, Mingyu could only lightly nudged Wonwoo with his elbow. But being one of the professionals of using Mingyu as a human-sized pillow, Wonwoo didn’t even move an inch.

Mingyu sighed, and grumbled. “…And since that we basically share the same bed every night, it’s not like mine actually serve as a bed.”

Wonwoo blinked, couldn’t help but agreeing Mingyu. But he wasn’t going to confirm it out loud.

And Mingyu clearly knew that. He rolled his eyes without malice, and turned back to his work once again, with his lips curved.

The photos laying in front of them were the ones that he decided to keep after a quick sorting and doing rough adjustment in his computer. There was still quite a way to the final version, but at least he had been making progress.

Wonwoo decided to make a comment, right when Mingyu was putting one of the photos of himself to the pile for keeping.

“I like this one pretty much. Your expression was great.”

“Hyung…”

When his flaming ears were attacked by Wonwoo’s deep laugh, Mingyu couldn’t help but covered his face with both of his hand.

“I really shouldn’t bring these back—”

Wonwoo bursted out laughing after hearing Mingyu’s whine, clinging right onto the younger. Having no way to escape, all Mingyu could do was glaring, while trying to support himself from falling with extra weight from Wonwoo.

It took Wonwoo quite a while to calm down. He was swiping his tears while speaking up once again. “But I mean it. You really have to have more faith in yourself.”

“How do you expect me to treat you seriously when you were laughing like that, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Facing Mingyu’s knitted brows, Wonwoo kept his grin and closed the distance between them, until there was only a few centimeters before he reached the younger’s pouty lips.

“That’s hyung to you.” He said. And scored a brief kiss before Mingyu could react.

“…Why are you in such a high spirit tonight?”

“Nothing.” Wonwoo shrugged, then circled his arms around Mingyu. “Simply feeling like it.”

He wasn’t expecting Mingyu could take a clue from his vague words. But with that two pointy canine and the arms that slang over him, Wonwoo knew that Mingyu somehow figured out what he actually meant.

Wonwoo didn’t say anything to this, but turned to the photos and accompanied the younger for further sorting.

During the process, Wonwoo once again was astonished by how differently Mingyu and he viewed the world. It had been pointed out since they started taking lessons from the professionals, and was also the main reason why Wonwoo kept himself as an assistant role instead of co-creator, when they decided to shoot the music video of Snapshoot.

Wonwoo now learned, though it took him quite a while, to step back and enjoy Mingyu’s bright, joyful, vivid and colorful world, instead of forcing himself to drown in it. At the same time, Wonwoo knew that Mingyu must share the same feeling, when the latter was taking a peak at his rather calm and composed works.

Being complete opposite and having such a contrast wasn’t anything bad. To be honest, Wonwoo thought that they actually worked out quite well—This made Wonwoo smiled.

“Hyung, you are like, in a strangely good mood tonight. It’s kind of creepy.”

He didn’t expect Mingyu to capture how his chin raised while picking the photos, though. “Anything wrong with being in a good mood?” He fired back.

Mingyu barely turned his head before speaking. “Well, it feels like you are going to pull a prank on me or whatever whenever you are in such a good mood with no particular reason?”

“…So I’m such an insidious person to you? Huh.”

The question earned a raised eyebrow for answer. As if asking that, “I haven’t been the victim of all those pranks enough?”

Wonwoo could only snort. He was never the type to say what was on his mind out loud without any filters, especially when feelings were involved. It was almost impossible for him to tell Mingyu the true reason behind. He didn’t plan on giving a proper answer, and chose to stay in his position as if he was a mollusk without a spine.

He heard Mingyu grumbling something like, “As long as you are happy.” But not actually sounding pissed off. The younger didn’t stop working over the photos, neither did he try to push Wonwoo away. So Wonwoo took this as a green light and snuggled closer to Mingyu.

When Mingyu’s movement suddenly came to a stop when he picked up one of the photos, Wonwoo’s eyes slowly turned toward the younger’s face.

The pout Mingyu formed was something that Wonwoo couldn’t really understand, all he knew was something was bothering the owner of it—Wonwoo could still somehow recall what happened when the photo was taken. He remembered how Mingyu held his camera steadily, capturing everyone’s figure. He also remembered the few times he passed the office in their company, and caught sight of Mingyu having a discussion with various staffs in the room.

While he was bathing in dreamy blue lights, Mingyu had suggested that he should bite the black-white colored silk scarf on his neck, before hiding back to his camera lens. And clicked the shutter for quite a few times.

Wonwoo ended up voicing out his curiosity. “Anything wrong?”

Instead of answering, Mingyu moved the photo right in front of Wonwoo, while tilting his head.

“Hyung, do you think you look like this?”

The question didn’t sound logical at all to him. Not knowing how to react, Wonwoo could only blinked for a couple times, his eyes moving between the photo and Mingyu’s face.

“Do I not look like this…?”

“I mean…” Mingyu paused, as if he was still forming proper words. “It always bothers me that, although I have taken quite some photo of you, none of them turned out good enough.”

The question, “Is that so?” Was already at the tip of Wonwoo’s tongue, before he suddenly pulled the break—He had kind of figured out what Mingyu would say next.

“The real hyung looks so much bett—”

And thanks to his precise prediction, Wonwoo was able to shut Mingyu up with his hand before the younger had finished his word. But being in such a rush to stop Mingyu, Wonwoo made no effort in controlling his strength, and making them both falling over on to the bed.

“And you are the one who try to stop me from praising you a few minutes ago.”

Wonwoo pushed himself up from Mingyu, being frustrated, which was quite rare for him to act like this.

“I also mean it, though?” Mingyu clarified. But he was unable to control the upturn of his cheeks and the corners of his mouth. He held Wonwoo’s face, which was right in front of him, and ignored the older’s struggle, peppering kisses all across it.

It didn’t take long for Wonwoo to give up his stern face. He ended up relaxing his body in Mingyu’s lasting attack. The pair of canine nibbled the tip of his nose, then dropped back to his bottom lips. Wonwoo was used to this feeling, a bit of stinging and slight itching—Mingyu always follows this routine while he in the mood—So he gradually opened his mouth, welcoming the further invading from the younger.

Mingyu seemed to really like this kind of kissing. A mixture of lick and bite, kind of careless but also over achingly sweet. And he could simply be satisfied with this kind of tangle between two pairs of lips and tongues. Wonwoo didn’t mind it though, but he had to admit that he once thought that the younger was going to take further steps. It took him a few time to finally believe that all Mingyu wanted was to enjoy this kind of intimacy.

The first thing Wonwoo saw after pulling away was the satisfied grin of Mingyu, with his cheeks tinted red. His dried, fluffy hair spreading all across the pillow under his head. It was impossible for Wonwoo to hold his expression.

“You really are…” He laid down his head onto Mingyu’s chest, and tried to rub away the saliva Mingyu had just left on his face. “You really are a large dog breed in your past life, aren’t you?”

The pair of hands that were holding his face had moved to his hair, brushing it gently. Quietness spread between them, only leaving the echo of heart beat. Mingyu was the one to break it a while later.

“I really shouldn’t have bring my work back.” He said, and made a further explanation after hearing Wonwoo’s questioning hum. “There’s no way my brain can function properly while staying in a room with you, with no one else.”

His words made Wonwoo snorted. The elder of the two's arms on both sides of Mingyu’s torso were finally put into work, moving himself up to the position with him sitting across Mingyu’s thighs. Wonwoo reached and pinched the younger’s cheeks, and finally leaving the bed when he heard Mingyu’s retort.

“I’ll take a quick shower. You better get some works done before that.”

That moisturized pair of puppy eyes could never work as it was meant to be, when a determined Wonwoo was being the target. Wonwoo knead his hand between Mingyu’s already-messy hair before leaving, making sure the younger had a smile when he left the room.

When Wonwoo returned freshly washed, most of the photos that were scattered all across Mingyu’s bed had been catalogued and put away. Wonwoo took a glimpse across Mingyu’s shoulder and saw the younger was contacting the producing team of their magazine. He made a gesture toward the pile of photo that was meant to be kept, when Mingyu spared an eye to him, and started to browse through them one by one after getting permission.

“By the way, Wonwoo hyung. Aren’t you going to make the video for behind scenes, and the trailers?”

Wonwoo nodded, not moving his eyes away from the photos.

“I’ll probably start in the next couple days?” He said. “I was thinking to start working on it according to the style…So it must wait until you are more certain on everything, overall.”

“So you are now putting pressure on me—”

Wonwoo only raised the stack of photos in his hand resignedly, after seeing Mingyu sulking, and smacked the younger lightly. “As if you didn’t already have a fair amount of it.”

Mingyu, in turn, giggled with his canine poking out. “Do you have any thoughts about them, though?”

The look he sent to Wonwoo was more than asking, but also showing a glint of excitement, as if he was really looking forward to what could Wonwoo possibly make—It was probably not an “as if”, though, when Wonwoo gave it a second thought. Just as how he was fascinated by the world Mingyu had captured with his camera, Mingyu must also be mesmerized by his works on the same level.

“You’ve seen my things.” Wonwoo said, while heading over to his backpack to get his laptop and hard drive. He searched for the right folder in front of Mingyu, while speaking. “I found some new materials and resources recently, they would work quite well, I assume.”

Mingyu didn’t move to take the computer, but chose to drop his chin onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, winding one of his hand around Wonwoo's waist, toward the touch pad, while the other was kept on Wonwoo’s thigh. After sensing how Mingyu managed to embrace him without any difficulty, Wonwoo couldn’t help but sighed at how smooth Mingyu could be when it comes to physical contact—But he was fine with it, to be honest.

Most of the files were random experimental clips Wonwoo did for testing how the effects would work, and also some of the dailies. Since he had quite some time until the deadline, Wonwoo decided to try some more style. Therefore, after they finish shooting, Wonwoo spent a fair amount of time making different approaches, and turned them into the what Mingyu were watching at the moment.

A few moments later, Mingyu closed the player, and turned his head, smacking his wet lips right onto Wonwoo’s cheek.

“You’re done?” The receiver of the kiss asked, without a trace of faltering toward the sudden intimacy. “Did you find anything that you think is suitable?”

He didn’t expect Mingyu to simply shook his head—“Well, hyung, you didn’t say anything when I was picking the photos.” He answered.

“So, I also believe that whatever you ended up showing us as the final version, will be the best version in your mind. Besides…” While speaking, Mingyu’s hand reached toward the screen, and stopped above it, then tapping the air. “You already got an answer, didn’t you.”

Wonwoo’s line of sight followed were the tip of Mingyu’s index finger was pointing at—Similar names, numbers that kept adding up, different dates—Wonwoo chuckled embarrassingly.

“Am I really that obvious?”

“I am the one who have seen almost every work of yours, after all. Whether they were completed or not.” Mingyu answered, looking a bit proud. “Just like how hyung being the one who have seen most of mine.”

Wonwoo pushed his glassed back to their proper position, hiding his face behind his palm. “That’s true.”

After shutting the computer and putting it away, Wonwoo picked up his phone. He didn’t got a chance to properly check all the non-fictions, though, since Mingyu was staring at him like a lost puppy. Wonwoo didn’t hesitate before dropping back to Mingyu’s arm. The latter seemed to be pretty satisfied at serving as a cushion. It was almost the same moment when Wonwoo relax, that Mingyu snaked both of his arms around the elder’s torso.

“I have finished the draft of the cover today, the first version will probably be done in a couple of days.” Mingyu mumbled while leaning his chin onto Wonwoo’s head. The elder hummed while browsing random posts on his phone.

“I don’t know how the Carats will react, though…It was still nerve-wrecking whenever my promotions are airing. And we even made a real thing this time. I mean, this is what I want to do, but, well, I still hope that the fans can enjoy it as much as I…”

Hearing Mingyu started to ramble once again, Wonwoo could already picture how the anxious look the younger was holding without even looking. He sighed, turning off the screen of his phone and lifting his head while speaking.

“The ‘Have more faith in yourself’ I said, meant more than that photo, you know that right?”

“But hyung—” Mingyu lowered his head to meet Wonwoo’s gaze, pouting once again. “—You know what I’m saying.”

There was a part of Wonwoo’s brain wanting to answer Mingyu by saying “No, you said nothing.” But he also knew clearly that whenever Mingyu was in this kind of mind state, what he needed the most were to be recognized and comforted, without holding back. Therefore, Wonwoo managed to turn himself around and folded his legs, which was no shorter than the younger, and settled down in such a defined space. Then he held out his hand, holding Mingyu’s face in his palms carefully, before he placed his own forehead on the younger’s.

“You know that I trust you, and you better keep in mind that, my trust hold quite some value.” Wonwoo spoke carefully, making sure every word was clear enough. “Besides, didn’t all the members have participate in this? It’s not like you are the only one with responsibility. I’m also here, ain't I?”

“Moreover—”

While speaking, Wonwoo added some pressure onto his hands, squeezing Mingyu’s cheek, forcing the latter to purse his lips. The comical expression right in front of him made Wonwoo wrinkled his nose, eyes also curving.

The memory of the first time they went through busy streets full of unknown faces together, with cameras in their hands suddenly occurred to Wonwoo. Along with the first time that sat next to each other, learning about the basics of editing. And many, many plans they made after that, which sounded like jokes but also like promises.

“—Aren’t we going to start an exhibition together in the future? What are you going to do then, if you are already in such a nervous state now?”

When he was pulled, and fell back onto Mingyu once again, Wonwoo didn’t hold back his chuckle. With the rumble from the chest under him resonating.  


**Author's Note:**

> Me *writing*: Oh shit Mingyu you are like this whippest whipped person in this world come onnnnnn suit youself up???  
> Friend of mine: You are the one who did the writing???????
> 
> I just, really like how they complete each other in various ways?? I don't know???  
> Like how their styles are so different, but still sharing the same passion, and are able to capture the world in their own unique ways, while making memories that includes each other???  
> It must be rlly lucky to find and form such a strong friendship/relationship with another person, and being a hard meanie stan for like, I dunno, five years or smth? That I'm just super glad they are able to have what they have now?  
> I don't think my words will be understandable if I kept on rambling so yeah.  
> They are simply the best.  
> My love towards them is so strong that sometime is kinda disgusting......._(:3U
> 
> &  
> Since both SVT/Carats are still having a hard time, I really do hope everyone could take care of themselves;;;  
> We all have to be strong, so stay calm, take a break if it became to much and let's just hope for the best <3


End file.
